


Otra historia en Halloween

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, Humor, Love, M/M, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los jóvenes Harkness-Jones tienen una fiesta de Halloween movida y llegan tarde a casa. La noche de sus padres ha sido un poco más dura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra historia en Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Another Halloween story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733998) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Gwyneth abrió la puerta de la casa sigilosamente e indicó con un gesto a su hermano que no hiciera ruido. Era el primer año que volvían solos de una fiesta de Halloween. En realidad, de cualquier tipo de fiesta. Los Harkness-Jones confiaban plenamente en sus hijos, tanto en su sentido de la responsabilidad como en su capacidad para defenderse ante cualquier contratiempo, pero siempre procuraban controlar horarios y entornos o, al menos, ponerse en contacto con ellos cada poco tiempo. Los peligros nocturnos de Cardiff para dos adolescentes de dieciséis y catorce años no se limitaban a drogas, peleas, pederastas o ladrones. No, además estaban las cosas que venían por la fisura: weevils, tecnología extraterrestre en malas manos, alienígenas secuestradores, alienígenas devoradores de carne y, también, alienígenas ávidos de sexo. Ianto solía sufrir silenciosos ataques de pánico cada vez que sus hijos pedían permiso para asistir a una fiesta, pero intentaba ser razonable y ponerse en lugar de los chicos. Jack era otro asunto. Si creía que algo podía amenazar a sus hijos, era capaz de monitorizar la zona entera por donde iban a moverse con toda la tecnología terrestre o extraterrestre a su alcance e incluso vigilarlos en persona desde los tejados si era necesario. A Ianto no le gustaban esas medidas tan extremas, pero podía entender a su marido. Durante los primeros años de vida de los niños, la familia Harkness-Jones había tenido reiterados problemas con un viejo enemigo de Jack y el Doctor. Aunque el Doctor les había asegurado que el Amo no volvería a cruzarse con sus líneas temporales y Jack había sido capaz de superar todos los traumas provocados por el psicópata Señor del Tiempo, había un miedo sutil que aún persistía. Ianto no podía culpar a Jack por eso y, secretamente, le complacía el celo de su amado para con sus hijos. Los chicos, en cambio, lo veían de manera diferente. No era muy agradable comportarse como jóvenes despreocupados y socializar con los amigos cuando divisaban un abrigo militar ondeante por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero aquella noche había sido diferente. Cuando Ianto Jones, el conde Drácula clásico, y Jack Harkness, el capitán Jack Harkness clásico, llevaban a sus hijos a una fiesta juvenil de Halloween a las ocho de la tarde, en el mismo momento en que Gwyneth-Xena-princesa guerrera ponía los ojos en blanco y Kai-Green Arrow prefería dedicarse a jugar con su teléfono móvil antes que oír los comentarios de su padre poniendo en duda la capacidad de succión de los colmillos de plástico de Drácula, los dispositivos de alarma del SUV conectados con la Hub saltaron de improviso. Inmediatamente, el teléfono móvil de Jack sonó. Ianto deslizó la mano bajo el abrigo de su marido, que iba conduciendo, hasta encontrar el dispositivo y contestó la llamada. Era Owen, que había perdido el sorteo y estaba de guardia aquella noche. Pero, sorteo o no, la actividad en la fisura había registrado un pico tan alto que el médico no había tenido más remedio que avisar a todos sus compañeros. No habría “truco o trato” que valiera aquella noche. Los miembros de Torchwood, sin excepción, tendrían que dejar sus niños, sus disfraces, sus familias y sus fiestas para ocuparse de la mayor jauría de weevils vista en los últimos años en Cardiff. Después de todo, como a Ianto le gustaba hacer notar cuando se trataba de fenómenos relacionados con la historia de su tierra, esa era la noche en la que los límites entre mundos se hacían más tenues. Y ¿qué era si no la Fisura?

Con un gesto de disgusto, Jack detuvo el coche frente a la entrada del recinto de la fiesta. La asociación de padres del colegio de los chicos había alquilado un local céntrico fantástico, perteneciente al ayuntamiento, y habría padres voluntarios y personal del colegio vigilando a los jóvenes toda la noche. Ianto iba a ser uno de los vigilantes de los niños más pequeños, para no importunar demasiado a sus propios hijos con su presencia, y Jack había prometido entrar y salir, hacer alguna ronda por los alrededores por si acaso algún extraterrestre decidía perderse por el entorno en plena fiesta, y volver entre ronda y ronda para tomar algo, comer algún dulce y bailar un rato perdido en los brazos de Ianto, a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Aunque, en realidad, lo de las miradas indiscretas no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Mientras el conde Drácula se excusaba con sus colegas padres por no poder quedarse, Jack, más capitán Harkness que nunca, aleccionó a sus hijos. Nada de alcohol y nada de tonterías. Divertirse, sí; meterse en líos, no. Huir de los extraños como de la peste roja cubiliana y comunicar a los voluntarios vigilantes cualquier presencia extraña terrestre en el recinto y a cualquier miembro de Torchwood disponible al teléfono cualquier presencia alienígena. Ellos, o uno de los dos, volverían a recogerlos a las once. Está bien, a las doce. Mejor once y media. Si no podían hacerlo, los llamarían para advertirlos y los chicos volverían a casa en un taxi. A las once y media en punto. Dicho esto, Jack y Ianto abrazaron y besaron a sus hijos, les desearon una fiesta escalofriante y llena de diversión, subieron al SUV y se lanzaron a la caza de weevils.

La fiesta fue fantástica, la mejor de sus vidas. Xena bailó, rió y cautivó a casi todos los chicos y quizá hasta alguna chica con su simpatía, su radiante sonrisa y su don de gentes. Y sus curvas embutidas en cuero y metal. El joven Green Arrow se hartó de chocolate, bailó un rato, ignoró a dos o tres chicas y acabó discutiendo con sus mejores amigos de superhéroes, videojuegos y series de televisión. Cuando se acercaron las doce, ambos empezaron a refunfuñar mirando los relojes. No querían irse, estaban en lo mejor de la fiesta. A las doce y media, ambos empezaron a preocuparse por sus padres. Un cuarto de hora después, el teléfono de Gwyneth sonó y Kai apretó su oreja contra la cabeza de su hermana. Ianto les pedía disculpas por el retraso y los conminaba a coger un taxi en ese mismo momento y salir disparados hacia la casa. Ellos acababan de llegar después de la caza más espantosa, difícil e interminable de su vida. Owen, Gwen y Toshi, agotados como ellos mismos, también se habían ido a casa. Torchwood entero estaba más que exhausto e inoperativo hasta el día siguiente. Al menos. Por supuesto, los esperarían despiertos para tomar un último chocolate caliente. De acuerdo.

Pero entonces Maggie Davies, de la clase de Gwyneth, se subió a la mesa de los dulces, se quitó el corsé de Wonder Woman y lo hizo girar sobre su cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de estamparlo contra la cara de un muchacho vestido de zombi. Betty Stwart no quiso ser menos, se encaramó junto a su eterna rival, se quitó el disfraz de Campanilla de un tirón y empezó a bailar vestida solo con unas mallas verdes, sacudiendo su rubio moño hasta despeinarse. Entre gritos y carcajadas de todos los asistentes, unos cuantos chicos se deshicieron de sus camisetas de pirata, vaquero, y superhéroes variados, enseñaron el culo al resto de críos también subiéndose a la larga mesa, y el caos se desató. Los profesores y padres voluntarios, escandalizados, tardaron casi una hora en controlar a los más jóvenes, presa de la locura, separarlos del resto para que no vieran tan deplorable espectáculo y, después, capturar a los desvergonzados y conseguir aplacar la demencia reinante. Al final, los más pequeños fueron recogidos por sus padres, la masa enloquecida de los más mayores fue aplacada, Wonder Woman, Campanilla, un par de piratas y Freddie Krueger fueron castigados a realizar obras sociales hasta la primavera, y todos los demás fueron obligados a adecentar el local antes de irse. Cuanto Gwyneth y Kai salieron al exterior, aún muertos de la risa, ya eran las tres de la madrugada. El profesor de historia de Kai supervisó su subida a un taxi y, por fin, se dirigieron a casa. El hecho de que ni Jack ni Ianto los hubieran llamado otra vez los preocupaba y los tranquilizaba a un tiempo. La ausencia de mensajes era algo sin precedentes, pero sabían que la última llamada había sido realizada desde su casa. Tal vez, y ambos rezaban en silencio para que así fuera, sus padres se habían dormido esperándolos.

Así que, cuando Xena y Green Arrow cerraron con cuidado la puerta de su hogar detrás de ellos, el héroe de la capucha echó un sigiloso vistazo al salón, la cocina y las habitaciones de la primera planta mientras la princesa guerrera subía las escaleras sin hacer ruido. No le hizo falta mirar en el dormitorio porque vio la luz cambiante de la televisión del pequeño salón adyacente a la habitación de sus padres desparramándose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Con mucho cuidado, la joven se asomó por la puerta y lo que vio la conmovió profundamente. 

Efectivamente, sus padres habían tenido una espantosa y agotadora noche de cacería. Ianto, aún con el traje de Drácula, estaba tirado boca arriba en el gran sofá, con la capa negra y roja desparramada a su alrededor. Su camisa blanca y su chaqueta negra estaban manchadas y desgarradas en algunos puntos. Su mano derecha colgaba hasta el suelo y Gwyneth distinguió arañazos, raspaduras y pequeños restos de sangre en su piel. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia el respaldo del sofá y lo que quedaba de una pequeña herida, ya poco más que una raspadura roja, brillaba en su frente bajo la luz de la tele sin sonido. Entre el cuerpo de Ianto y el respaldo del sofá, medio empotrado, medio reposando sobre el pecho y el vientre de su marido, estaba Jack. El Capitán se había sacado las botas, que estaban tiradas a un metro de ellos, sobre la alfombra, pero no se había sacado su omnipresente abrigo. Su cara reposaba en el pecho de Ianto, haciéndolo roncar ligeramente, su cuerpo grande estaba encogido y apretado contra el de su amado y las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas, desbordando por el extremo del sofá tanto los zapatos negros pero sucios de Ianto como los largos pies enfundados en calcetines cortos del Capitán. A pesar de estar profundamente dormido, la mano izquierda de Jack se aferraba con fuerza a la chaqueta de Ianto. Había restos de sangre en su mejilla, pero Gwyneth no distinguió ninguna herida. En unas cuantas horas, su padre había tenido tiempo de sobra para curarse de una herida pequeña. La joven suspiró sin hacer ruido. La cacería debía de haber sido algo épico para agotar a Jack hasta el punto de quedarse dormido de esa forma. 

Gwyneth se giró para hacer un gesto a su hermano, que ya subía por las escaleras.

—Ven a ver esto, Kai —susurró con una sonrisa.

Kai frunció el entrecejo convirtiéndose en una réplica casi exacta de Ianto.

—¿Están ahí?

—Sí, ven a verlos.

—Si están desnudos, me las pagarás —dijo el chico acercándose a su hermana.

—No seas idiota —contestó ella dándole un codazo en las costillas—. Míralos, están agotados.

Kai contempló la escena durante unos segundos y respiró, aliviado. Por varios motivos. El principal: sus padres estaban a salvo. El secundario: no habría sermón por llegar tres horas tarde, al menos, no por el momento.

—Parece que tendremos una tregua esta noche…

Gwyneth sonrió.

—Hasta que se enteren mañana del baile exótico de Betty y Maggie…

Kai se alejó hacia su habitación sacándose el arco, el carcaj de flechas y la casaca.

—Al menos procuraremos que se rían describiendo a Campanilla y Wonder Woman con pelos y señales. Y el culo feo de Freddie Krueger.

Gwyneth reprimió una risita y miró a sus padres una vez más antes de ir a acostarse. Era casi increíble que ambos, con su tamaño, cupieran en el sofá. Estaban prácticamente incrustados el uno en otro. Ianto roncaba suavemente, con una mano colgando y la otra sobre la espalda de Jack y el Capitán dormía en silencio, como un bebé, aferrándose a él. 

La chica se mordió el labio, extrajo su teléfono del bolsito de cuero que pendía de la cintura de su armadura de princesa guerrera y tomó una foto de sus padres sin hacer ruido. Quería un recuerdo de aquella escena. No creía posible que llegara el momento en que olvidara cuánto se querían sus padres, pero quería conservar una imagen para recordar siempre la emoción que le producía verlos ahora. Comprobó la foto y sonrió. Perfecta. No se desharía de ella nunca.

—Yo quiero un amor así —susurró estrechando el móvil contra su pecho mientras se dirigía, cansada, a su habitación.


End file.
